1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to machines for forming solar arrays and more particularly to a machine for forming a flexible solar array strip adapted to be stored in a helically wound roll.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is, of course, replete with solar arrays as well as methods and machines for forming the same. Moreover, it is known that arrays of solar cells may be fabricated utilizing flexible substrates and that the resulting arrays have particular utility aboard spacecraft and similar vehicles. Unfortunately, as can readily be appreciated by those familiar with the fabrication of solar arrys, the general utility of previously available solar arrays is impaired due to the apparent complexity of the known fabrication techniques and attendant excessive costs in terms of time and materials.
With the advent of renewed interest in and the placing of emphasis on developmental efforts calculated to reduce costs in the production of electrical energy from solar flux and the like, it has become apparent that there currently exists a need for a practical machine suitable for use in automating the fabrication of dependable solar cell arrays.
It is, therefore, the general purpose of the instant invention to provide an improved practical and feasible machine for forming solar array strips characterized by generality in converting solar flux to electrical energy.